Titanomaquia
by Riko Rojas
Summary: Ragnarok a desaparecido, pero otro monte se a alzado
1. Chapter 1

Titanomaquía

Prólogo

Depués de la derrota de Ragnarok, la Federación Shimpaku se había vuelto la pandilla mas poderosa de la ciudad. Muy pocas agrupaciones quedaban por miedo a ser las siguientes en ser destruidas, Nijima sacaba provecho de aquellas personas haciéndolos sus sirvientes o subordinados. Por una u otra razón Kenichi seguía en la federación, para ser mas precisos el motivo por el cual por fin había aceptado ser el comandante supremo era que Miu formó a ser parte de ellos.

En uno de aquellos días de paseo Sigfrit y Thor caminaban platicando sobre música y sumo cuando por accidente alguien tropezó con ellos. Para sorpresa de todos, el gran luchador había caído por el choque.

-¡Oye ten mas cuidado por donde caminas!- Gritó histérico.

-Lo siento- Hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo.

-Que chico tan respetuoso- Sonrió su amigo, bajo su mirada notando que algo se le había caído a aquel muchacho. Al recogerlo vio que era un guante blanco con dos rayos verticales dentro de un circulo, eso hizo recordar el guante de Berseker -¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntó.

-Oye Sigfrit llegaremos tarde a tu concierto si no te apuras-

-Ya voy- Guardó el guante en su bolsillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kisara y Ukita también caminaban, charlando sobre gatos y fotografías. Les sucedió lo mismo que a Thor y Sigfrit. Kisara fue quien recogió el guante, este tenia un rayo vertical y otros dos unidos en forma de "v".

Takeda y la asistente de Kisara encontraron un guante con tres rayos, figurando un tres romano.

Freya y sus valquirias chocaron con una chica dejando en el suelo un guante con cinco romano, igualmente con lo que parecía ser rayos.

Hermit cruzó camino con otra muchacha, pero esta le entregó el guante en vez de dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Tenía un seis.

Berseker intercambio miradas con otro sujeto, también le entregó el guante pero de forma retadora, esta llevaba un siete.

A Nijima prácticamente le metieron el guante en la boca, al sacársela un ocho adornaba la blanca tela.

Kenichi y Miu entrenaban el del dojo, como siempre el chico en ningún momento pudo siquiera tocar a la rubia. Su abuelo veía la pelea con una amplia sonrisa al igual que el resto de los maestros.

-Ma atiende a nuestra visita- Dijo de pronto, el chino asintió con la cabeza desapareciendo al instante, pasaron un par de minutos pero no volvía –Apachai ve a ver que pasa- El grandote asintió con su típico "Apa", pasaron dos minutos e igualmente ni rastro del moreno –Sakaki, Akisame, creo que se nuestro invitado tiene algunos inconvenientes- Su cara se puso totalmente seria. La pelea terminó en un buen rato, tiempo en que no tuvo señales de que los maestros volvieran, tosió un poco solo para volver a sonreír jovialmente –Tienes mucho talento pequeño, ¿a que debo tu visita al Ryosanpaku?-

-No fue mi intención molestar, solo quería entregarle esto a Shirahama Kenichi- Le lanzó el guante al venerable, sin siquiera voltear este lo atrapo en su mano –Gracias por darme un poco de su tiempo- Hizo una reverencia y se marchó. El venerable se quedo viendo la prenda, esta tenia un rayo vertical, el número uno en romano –Creo que la calma a dejado paso a la tormenta- Rio viendo a Kenichi tirado inconsciente en el suelo con una expresión de zombi en su rostro


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Un nuevo enemigo

-¿Oyeron?, hay una nueva pandilla que le ha declarado la guerra a la Federación Shimpaku- Era lo que se escuchaba en todos los salones, patios y pasillos de la preparatoria.

-No son solo mas que rumores- Nijima hizo aparición –Nadie está tan loco como para desafiarnos-

-No estaría tan seguro- Un chico de cabello oscuro y largo hasta los hombros miraba por la ventana –He oído que igualan el poder de la Federación Shimpaku y que eran muy temidos en esta ciudad antes de que ustedes aparecieran-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Se hacían llamar el Monte Olimpo, al igual que Ragnarok, se organizaban por las leyes de la mitología griega-

-¿Y de donde sacas esta clase de información?- Señaló Nijima mientras una gota de sudor frío le recorría la espalda

-Eso es mi amigo, un secreto- Dijo antes de irse. En ese momento Kenichi hizo aparición con Miu a su lado, estos al ver la expresión preocupada de Nijima no tardaron en preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurre Nijima?-

-¿A que debemos esa cara?-

-No pasa nada- Dijo rápidamente –Absolutamente nada asusta al gran dios Nijima, presidente de la Federación Shimpaku- Gritó a todo pulmón, varios alumnos se lo quedaron mirando como bicho raro, incluidos Kenichi y Miu.

-Si es eso nos vamos-

-¡Aguarda Kenichi!- Lo detuvo antes de que siquiera diera un paso –Quiero pedirte un favor- El castaño se lo quedó mirando esperando –Necesito que tu y Miusita hagan una pequeña guardia por los callejones y barrios baldíos, tengo información muy detallada sobre un nuevo grupo que nos quiere declarar la guerra-

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Miu con ojos brillosos, Kenichi no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella –Esta vez los ayudaré, no tuve oportunidad la ocasión pasada-

-¡Miu a partir de ahora te desconozco!- Gritó exasperado su amigo.

-Relájate lo dije en broma, no planeo luchar, pero quisiera al menos servir como espía-

-Entonces la misión es toda tuya Miusita, esperaré impaciente tu informe- Dijo el extraterrestre sonriéndole maquiavélicamente antes de esfumarse.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosa Miu?, puede ser peligroso- Le reprochó preocupado

-Quiero ser de utilidad ahora que entre a la Federación-

-Pero no deberías arriesgarte de esa forma-

-Tranquilízate, puedes acompañarme si lo deseas-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, pero procura no atrasarme- Sentenció, el castaño asintió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya saben de nosotros-

-Excelente, el poder será nuestro después de tanto tiempo-

-Procura no causar muchos problemas, hermano-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Misión imposible

-Llegas tarde- Reprochó la rubia

-Lo siento, no encontraba mi manual de espionaje- Se excuso rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente –Por cierto ¿Cómo sabias que esa pandilla se reuniría aquí?-

-Nijima me dio la información, ya sabes que el nunca se equivoca-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Se quejó Kenichi. Rato después gran cantidad de jóvenes se agrupaban enfrente de la casa en donde ellos estaban, hicieron una fila en la cual se formaron.

Un chico de cabello oscuro, alto, delgado y con los ojos rasgados comenzó a hablar –Bien los que quieran unirse necesitaremos que pasen dos pruebas, la primera es una pregunta y la segunda un combate, pueden retirarse si lo desean- Sonrió desinteresadamente.

-Creo que será mejor retirarnos, no quiero pelear-

-Entonces vete tu, yo estaré bien- Dijo seriamente. Algo andaba mal con Miu últimamente, Kenichi lo sentía –Quédate aquí- Miu entró junto con el resto de la multitud, el castaño entró después.

-Gracias por asistir, estamos buscando peleadores que se quieran unir a nuestra pandilla- Habló el mismo chico –Nuestro objetivo es derrotar a la Federación Shimpaku y hacernos los dueños de este territorio, nuestro nombre… El Monte Olimpo- Abrió los ojos, eran de una tonalidad violeta y su mirada era entre fría y divertida –Me gustaría que conocieran a nuestros integrante, pero lamentablemente no pudieron venir por lo que si superan la primera prueba tendrán que luchar contra mi- Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-No nos hagas reír, será fácil vencer a un debilucho como tu- Espetó un sujeto fornido con varias cicatrices en el rostro.

-Ya veremos- Sonrió de medio lado –Entonces tu serás el primero en pasar. La primera prueba… ¿Qué arte marcial practicas?-

-*Pero que pregunta tan tonta es esa*- Pensó Kenichi.

-Yo no practico ningún arte marcial, si de verdad quieres pelear lucha callejera debes hacer- Dijo golpeándose el pecho con orgullo.

-Ya veo… no puedes estar en esta organización ¡Todos los que no practiquen algún arte marcial deben irse, en el Olimpo no hay lugar para ustedes!-

-¡¿Qué?- Gritaron varios al unísono.

-Como oyeron, retírense si no quieren salir lastimados- Dio media vuelta, en cuanto lo hizo alguien trató de golpearlo por la espalda, el chico detuvo con su brazo el ataque sin siquiera voltear.

-*Es hábil*- Miu sacó una libreta pequeña y comenzó a anotar todo lo que ocurría.

-Así que quieres pelear ¿eh?- Tomó su brazo y lo lanzó lejos –Pues peleemos- Sacó un guante de su bolsillo y se lo colocó en su mano derecha, en ella tenía grabado un cuatro en romano con diseño de rayos –Mi nombre es Helios-

-Todos a él- Ordenó el grandote, Miu no dejaba de anotar.

-No subestimen el poder del Sol- Uno a uno fue derribando a quien se le acercara acabando con todos de una sola vez, quedaban menos de la mitad -¿Ustedes practican artes marciales?- Asintieron –Bien, si aun quieren unirse bienvenidos y si no pueden retirarse- De los que quedaban la mitad huyó –Felicidades, es bueno tenerlos en nuestras filas, su primera misión… acaben con los intrusos Kenichi Shirahama y Miu Furinji- Helios los señaló, en poco tiempo fueron rodeados.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

El surgimiento del sol

Toda la gente fue contra ellos, Miu y Kenichi por supuesto no tuvieron problemas en acabar con sus oponentes. Como lo había hecho Helios fueron derribando uno a uno de un solo golpe, en poco tiempo solo ellos tres quedaban de pie.

-No podía esperar menos de los líderes de la Federación Shimpaku, estoy muy impresionado- Se acercó caminando a ellos, en ningún momento bajaron la guardia.

-Miu tenemos que salir de aquí- Susurró el castaño.

-No tienen a donde ir, sabíamos que vendrían por lo cual cerramos todas las entradas-

-¿Pero como…?-

-Eso es un secreto- Sonrió.

-*Ya recuerdo, este chico es el que nos informó sobre la nueva pandilla, caímos en una trampa*- Pensó Kenichi enfadado.

-Pelearan conmigo- Cerró los ojos y bajó su brazo izquierdo a la altura de la cadera mientras que el derecho lo ponía detrás de la espalda.

-¿Qué clase de posición es esa?-

-Mi estilo, uno que me gusta llamar "Paso del ciego"- Sonrió confiado –No es necesario verlos, pues en donde haya oscuridad el sol asomará su luz-

-Pues veamos que tan bueno eres- Miu se le abalanzó con una patada, la cual fue evadida con facilidad -*¿Cómo lo hizo?, si no puede verme*-

-Muy rápida- Alagó

-*Debo ayudar a Miu*- Iba a atacarlo por la espalda, pero un giro rápido de su oponente frustró su ataque.

-Muy interesante, yo creí que luchabas limpio Kenichi, jamás creí que llegaras a atacar por la retaguardia-

-No es mi estilo, pero no dejaré que toques a Miu-

-Te gusta- El comentario hizo que Kenichi se sonrojara fuertemente.

-No… no es eso- Rió nerviosamente.

-Ah el amor, cosas tontas te hace hacer ¿no lo crees Kenichi?-

-*Ahora que está distraído*- Miu intentaba dañarlo con una serie de patadas y golpes, pero cada uno de sus ataques esta esquivado o bloqueado con maestría y fluidez por Helios.

-Tu derrotaste a Kisara si no me equivoco, la fama que te obtuviste después de esa victoria no mentía, tus patadas son simplemente perfectas- Nadie se movió tras ese comentario, Helios se impacientó un poco por lo cual chasqueó la lengua y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Kenichi –Vamos Shirahama, quiero ver si los rumores sobre ti son ciertos-

-¡Créeme no son mas que mentira de Nijima!- Esquivo el ataque con gran facilidad -*¿Qué pasó?*-

-Demonios- Se hizo a un lado evitando una patada de Miu –Aun más cerca- Susurró -*No debo perder el enfoque*- Se encontraba de espaldas a Kenichi y justo enfrente de Miu, ambos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con la cabeza -*¿Qué tramaran?, de momento dejé de escucharlos a menos…*- Un fuerte golpe en ambos lados de la cara lo derribó al suelo.

-Por fin pudimos golpearlo-

-Fue suerte- De la nada Helios se levantó y se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia del castaño quien no se esperaba un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Kenichi!- De igual manera golpeó a Miu, pero en esta ocasión utilizó las puntas de sus dedos atacando ciertas partes de los brazos. No pudo tocarla mas de tres veces.

-Con eso será suficiente- De un salto se hizo para atrás golpeando accidentalmente a Kenichi en la cabeza –Lo siento- Rió nervioso.

-Eres un chico extraño-

-Me lo dicen a menudo- Abrió sus ojos por fin –Ya no puedo arriesgarme, ese golpe me dolió bastante. Ahora conocerán mi defensa definitiva- Tomó una posición de combate estilo jiujitsu.

Kenichi vio como corría hacia donde él se encontraba -¡Yamazuki!- Atacó, pero fue bloqueado hábilmente por los brazos del chico.

-A esto lo llamo "Escudo de Apolo"- Con gran fuerza logró derribar al castaño –Apolo y Helios son la misma deidad, pero con diferente nombre en la mitología griega y romana. Para no repetir mi nombre en una técnica opté por el segundo-

-Siento curiosidad, ¿por qué te uniste a una pandilla como esta?, ¿cuál es su propósito?-

-Eso es un secreto- Guiñó el ojo y le sonrió. Se agachó para evitar una patada de Miu -*Como lo esperaba, no puede usas sus puños, pero aun es rápida*-

A Miu le colgaban ambos brazos, sentía una ligera punzada recorrer desde su muñeca hasta su hombro -*¿Qué clase de técnica usó?*-

-No creo que quieras arriesgarte a más Miu, ya me demostraste de lo que eres capaz y estoy muy satisfecho. Puedes irte si lo deseas- Dijo cordialmente.

-¡No voy a abandonar a Kenichi!-

-Veo que no entiendes la situación en la que estás- Cubrió su vista con una mano y dirigía la mirada al techo –Mi maestro era un quiropráctico acupunturista, además de maestro de kung fu. Aprendí los puntos de presión del cuerpo humano y lo combiné con mi estilo de pelea. Básicamente tengo la defensa y ataque más fuertes- Se echó a reír.

-*Por eso no puedo mover mis brazos, él logró dormirlos, es sorprendente que lo haya logrado con los ojos cerrados*-

-Creo que es hora de acabar con esto- Iba a arremeter contra Miu, pero tubo que moverse a un lado para evitar un golpe.

-Creo que tendrás que posponer la fiesta-

-Así parece, Takeda el boxeador- Bajó la guardia –Estaría encantado de bailar contigo, pero…- Dirigió su mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones, todos estuvieron alertas en caso de que sacara un arma. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que observaba un reloj de bolsillo –Ya es hora de ir a mi casa- Todos cayeron de espaldas, ese chico era muy extraño.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Cuestionó el moreno preocupado dirigiéndose a sus amigas, para ese momento Helios se había retirado.

-Si, no es nada- Contestó Kenichi, pero ambos se preocuparon al escuchar algo caer y dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba Miu

-¡Miu!- Gritaron ambos al verla tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

¿En realidad es el enemigo?

-¡Miu! ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó preocupado el boxeador, al no recibir respuesta alguna la tomó en brazos y ambos fueron corriendo al dojo de Kenichi -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nijima nos ordenó venir aquí para recolectar información de una pandilla nueva, yo no quise, pero tenía que proteger a Miu de cualquier forma.

-¡La próxima avísame, se que ustedes dos son fuertes, pero siembre habrá alguien mejor! –Dijo con cierta molestia en su tono de voz –Al parecer este chico lo era –Susurró.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que por fin llegaron a la clínica del maestro Ma, colocaron rápidamente a Miu en una camilla y fueron por Akisame. Los maestros de jujitsu y kung fu aparecieron en el acto. Pasaron a Kenichi y Takeda al interior del dojo, debían esperar. En poco tiempo volvieron a aparecer los médicos.

-Miu está fuera de peligro, unas agujas con somnífero durmieron su brazo, pero parece que la dosis que utilizaron no fue la correcta y durmió por completo su cuerpo.

-Que alivio –Suspiraron.

-Dime Kenichi, ¿fue un chico o una chica quien le hizo eso a Miu?

-Un muchacho Maestro Ma.

-Como esperaba –Susurró –Vengan un momento ustedes dos –Los condujo al interior de su habitación. No era muy diferente a la de Kenichi, pero aún así estaba impresionado pues era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de uno de sus maestros. Buscó en un álbum de fotografías una imagen y se las mostró a ambos –¿El chico se parece al de esta foto?

-Creo que si, ¿lo conoce Maestro Ma?

-Si por desgracia –Volvió a guardar la foto –Es el hijo mayor de un mafioso chino, también fue estudiante mío antes de venirme a vivir a Japón.

-¿Acaso dijo, mafia china?

-Así es. Era un muchachito muy poco habilidoso, pero al parecer ha mejorado su estilo de combate si fue capaz de derrotar a Miu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Veo que no tuviste problemas.

-Sabes que nunca fallo.

-No digo.

-No molestes, reuní a las gentes que querías.

-¿Y que me dices de Shirahama?

-Derrotado, no pudo hacer mucho contra mi estilo. Creí que me daría más pelea, pero no es mas que farsa publicitaria del periódico escolar.

-En fin, ¿por fin me acompañaras al parque?

-Claro hermanito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-*Miu no podrá venir a la escuela por unos días, así que es mi deber guardar apuntes. Lo bueno es que no tendrá que preocuparse por los deberes del dojo* Supongo que son vacaciones.

-¡Hey Kenichi!

-Kisara –Saludó a la pelirroja -¿Cómo as estado?, no te he visto últimamente.

-Logré entrar al campeonato nacional, pero quedé eliminada en las finales.

-Es una pena, más suerte para la próxima.

-Y dime, ¿Dónde está senos de vaca?

-¿Senos de vaca? –En la cabeza del castaño apareció la imagen de Miu dentro de un disfraz y comiendo pasto –Pues Miu se encuentra enferma, por lo que no podrá venir –Rió nerviosamente.

-Que mal, teníamos un enfrentamiento hoy después de clases.

-Y no pienso faltar –Apareció de repente la rubia. Un listón rojo estaba atado a su brazo.

-Te estaré esperando, ni se te ocurra llegar tarde –Se marchó al interior del edificio, ya había sonado la campana.

-¿Miu por qué estas aquí…?

-No voy a dejarme vencer de nuevo por alguien como él.

-¡Esa no es excusa, debes recuperarte por completo o podrías empeorar tu estado!

-Esto… discúlpenme por entrometerme, pero… -Ambos voltearon hacia el chico que los había interrumpido –No es nada de que preocuparse, el somnífero que utilicé no era muy potente.

-¡Tu! –Kenichi y Miu se pusieron en guardia.

-Valla parece que me recuerdan, mi nombre es Shen Gao-Ren –Se presentó haciendo una reverencia –No creo que necesites esto –Tomó la cinta de la rubia y aló de ella, rápidamente y casi al acto golpeó el hombro con un par de sus dedos -¿Mejor?

-Creo que si –Movió su brazo asegurándose de que ya no estuviera dormido.

-¿Para que era la cinta?

-Para regular la circulación, el maestro Akisame dijo que aún quedaba un poco de ese somnífero en mi sangre, eso impedía que llegara a mi sistema nervioso y me desmayara de nuevo.

-Lamento lo de esa vez, prometo ser más cuidadoso la siguiente –Revisó su reloj de bolsillo, ya se encontraban atrasados por lo que fueron corriendo al salón.


End file.
